Wages of Sin, Price of War- A Love Story
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: They were born to destroy each other, to hate each other, to fight. The wages of Sin are theirs to carry out against each other. But the price of War is great. Each time light grew, darkness sought to destroy it, and he was sure it would always be so. Darkness never knew love, was never meant to have it and if it got it, it would destroy it because love was the ultimate light.


Earth was born from darkness; it came from nothing. But from it, light was born. A small light then grew. Earth was barren, but then the Gods brought life to it in the form of humans. The Gods got joy from the beings, for they seem to understand the laws of love and light. Soon they started to plant seeds, and trees and grass began to grow.  
Darkness from which it was all born from was soon forgotten, and the fallen angel of death grew jealous with the love the weak humans were shown, and so from the depts of hell, sons were born. Skin made of scales, throat that breath fired, and a growl that could break stone. They were called the Dracul Dragons. They sought to remind both the humans and the Gods that without darkness, there would be no light.

Dragons ravaged the earth keeping part of it barren and raw, and no human could defeat them, for Dragons were immortal beings not of earth. The Gods soon came to realize that the only way to fight darkness was with darkness, and so the sent to earth, Demons. At first, the demon's, much like the Dragons, only venture out at night. They sought to protect the earth from the Dragons, paying no mind to the humans who dared not come out at night. But soon, the Demon's, much like the Dragons, noticed the humans. Curious, they began to watch them as they grew and changed. Demons began to learn how to mate much as humans did, minus the emotions, and thus a race was born, and power within them grew. Though they offered the weak humans protection, they wanted a price for it, and so the Demons began to rule.

Distressed, the Gods sighed with sadness, for the earth was not the blessing they wanted it to be.

It would be a simple act of kindness from a child that would open even the God's eyes.

For one day, a small girl offered a hungry traveling Demon Lord an apple. A simple act of kindness from a child who only knew love. The Demon Lord sneered at first, for he didn't need human food. But she laid it down and bowed with respect and then smiled at him. He was confused and thus curious, and so he took the apple, and he ate it.

The Gods began to whisper and decided that this child, once grown, would give birth to earth's first Holy being. But little did they know that once that demon ate, he began to feel, to see things he once could not see. To understand things he once did not understand.

But even so, he was only one Demon.

But it only took one.

For one day, years later, this demon would meet another girl but this time, not that of a child—a human woman with fair skin and color in her cheeks. Abandoning the tradition, he fell in love with her and soon though she fought it, she fell in love with him too.

But it brought attention from all sides.

A Dragon also noticed the girl, and he two wanted her.

The Dragon wanted the Demon's human lover. If the Dragon could sink his teeth into her, she would live eternally with him bonded. In the darkness of night, the Dragon promised her that one day the earth would no longer be rock and fire, that one day there would be fields of green flowers and blue sky for he had seen it.

But she refused him.

He offered her a castle, but she refused it. He offered her eternal life, but she refused it. He offered gold and jewels, but she refused. He offered her everything, but she refused it for she already had what she wanted.

Love.

She loved her Demon Lord and feared the Dragon. The demon vowed to protect her.

The Dragon became enraged when he found out the human carried a thus sought to kill them both. Never in a million years of life had the Dragon been so enraged, and in his blind rage, he actually did kill her.

The fight between the Demon and the Dragon began anew.

But the Dragon had one more thing up his sleeve. He knew he would die. So the Dragon told the Demon he could save his human bride. The Demon paused and faltered at the Dragon's words. For in his new site, he knew what they were forbidden, but he loved her.

The Dragon knew he would win. All the Demon had to do was submit and become one; he could then sink his teeth into her, giving her life and bonding her to him forever.  
The Demon looked back at his lost lover, her pale skin and red lips. He loved her, and so, he knelt to the Dragon. The Dragon smiled, and then he sunk his teeth into the Demons neck, turning him into a creature earth had never seen. Close to death, the Dragon gave the Demon is dark blood.

A mix of Demon and Dragon, hidden by a human form. Eyes red, marking dark and skin fair. Once the Demon was done screaming in agony, the Dragon faded, and they became one. His once dark hair grew white. The Demon rushed to his lover side as the Dragon inside him whispered; he bit her, bonding her forever until such time that he could kill her, which he vowed he would never do.

Moments passed by, and the girl woke up, but she was not herself. Soon the Demon Lord realized he had been tricked. For his bride was wild with the lust for she does give birth to a halfling child who also turned out crazed, and this broke his heart. His lover was not the same, for her soul had long been taken, and what was left was a shell. Both the Demon and the Dragon cried in agony of it. The Demon Lord had to do something, had to break his vow. He had to kill the one he loves most.

Soon though, the Dragon faded, and the Demon Lord was left in its wake. Needing to carry on, he sought another to carry him a child. Though the nightmare of the love he once had followed him in all his days.

Scared, the humans began to pray, for they called this Demon a child of hell and not that of heaven. The Gods could not ignore the cries of what they had created, and thus they looked to one child, the one who had offered the demon Lord the apple.

For her, love was so great.

But this made her sad, and she went to the dark Demon Lord.

"Why have you come to this place," He said from the darkness; he had become cold.

All she could see was his dark eyes,

"Have you a son?"

"I have two,"

The girl bit her lip, "One not from your human lover?"

He chuckled with madness, "Do not pass the halfling off as nothing, for he is just as deadly."

She could tell the demon Lord was walking around her.

"You have committed a great crime," She spoke softly.

"And what, human, will you do about it?"

She swallowed,

"My only crime was eating an apple and falling in love,"

"With something you were only meant to protect,"

He growled, "Tread carefully human,"

She breathed deeply with sadness, for she cared for him, but the pain of it all had turned him cold.

"They want me to bear a child,"

He snorted, "Do you hear that, my sons,"

The girl's sadness faded and was replaced with fear,

"Please, my Lord," She whispered,

Soon the Demon Lord showed himself, "Why are you here?" He asked again, "Why have you come to this place?"

He could see her internal battle, and his face softens, but this was how it all started.

"Perhaps I should just kill her father," A child spoke, causing the girl to jump. He looked just like his father; pure was this one's blood. He walked up to her. "She, after all, is in our den,"

The girl, though scared, knelt down. "I am not angry with you,"

The child snorted, "As If I care what you feel, it is your kind who has caused this upon my father, my family, it is your kind that has committed a crime for which should be death," He showed his fangs and his eyes glowed red, and the girl could see this child had no heart, no soul, just coldness.

She stood and took a few steps back.

"Enough, my son, leave her,"

"As you wish," The child vanished,

"Stay calm,"

She began to cry, "Why did you birth him? What is he?"

It was a female that answered, "To rule of course," The female stayed out of sight, "I heard the rumors of the heaven, the prayers you humans say, the whispers,"

The human backed up again, and the woman chuckled deeply. "He is the new Lord of Darkness, son of the devil, and he will protect nothing," She laughed, and the human fled.

Scared, sad, and lost, the girl agreed to the God's wishes.

The great Demon Lord sought the girl out sometime later when she was heavy with child. She knew he had been sent to kill her, but all he could see is the child who gave him the apple, and he could not. She begged him, for he was the Demon Lord of Lords, and so they struck an agreement. The law of the lands was soon set, and if any Demon were to break it, they would be purified, not even allowed to see the darkness of hell. If a human broke the law, his title, land, and life would be forfeit to the Demon. His son would one day rule, but then so would her daughter.

On a cold winters night, late in the darkness, a small light of hope was born, and it was the demon Lords turn to be sad.

The child was Holy and beautiful and special.

"I have committed a great crime, just as you have,  
"The girl said, holding her child. She sucked in air. "I think the Dragon truly won,"

She saw the sting in his eyes, but he knew she was right.

"The Dragons are gone," He said,

"No," Her limp quivered. "One remains, and he seeks to trick us,"

Her lips turned blue. "His name is Naraku,"

He nodded, and she closed her eyes, letting her tears fall.

"I'm sorry," The women breathed as she held her tiny child,

"For what," He didnt understand,

"Our children, they were born solely to fight each other," She cried. "I only wanted to show you, love, I only wish for her love, but we have condemned them to fight and no nothing but pain,"

She was dying; he could smell it,

He held her hand.

"Dont let him kill her,"

"Who?"

But that was the last words the girl would ever speak, and the Demon Lord felt agony all over again.

For each time light grew, darkness sought to destroy it, and he was sure it would always be so. The greatest crime was the Gods, for the darkness never knew love, was never meant to have it, and if it got it, it would destroy it because love was the ultimate light,


End file.
